The Last of the Line
by Arlena Hawke
Summary: What if things went differently during the Fifth Blight? What if Elsa Cousland spotted Arl Howe's plan before it started? What if she joined him in his plan and ruled Highever for Loghain? What if?
1. Prologue: Pup

**The Last of the Line**

Elsa Cousland prepared her armour for adorning. She was used to doing this, although with her now developed relationship with Ser Gilmore, she didn't do it alone. She put it on the armour stand in her room. The shiny silver steel gleamed as the sun poked through her half covered windows. The armour she wore was that of Master Wade's finest creation. Though it was no Dragonbone or Veridium; it was nice, neat silver-shone steel. With the Highever wreath on the cuirass and on her shield, which was passed down to her and was rarely removed from the Armoury, she looked like the proud Cousland she was. Her mind for politics was always looser than her father or brothers. She believed in the Orlesian version 'The Game', although with less Orlesian. She believed that you could leave your family behind to advance your position. She was, as is often, said 'the brains of the family' because she knew defence took everything and allies are important. A rasp knock interrupted her thoughts as Ser Gilmore entered.

"Ah, I see you waited for me!" he chuckled as he saw her staring blankly out into the sky. Ser Gilmore's armour was its usual polished brown and his hair was tucked back but in clear contrast to his brown armour as it was red, like hers.

"Sorry, I was completely out of it" she sincerely laughed. Ser Gilmore helped Elsa equip her armour and do all the complicated buckles and belts, which were hidden under her glassy armour. When she was done, she pecked Ser Gilmore on the cheek (which made the lad red) and headed to see her father. As she walked down the paths around the Castle to get to the Main Hall, Coushound, her Mabari joined her on her lovely afternoon stroll. At least he wouldn't annoy Nan now. She entered the Main Hall, expecting to see her father, Teryn Bryce Cousland; she saw him and her favourite uncle, Arl Howe.

"Ah pup, I didn't see you there, Arl Howe is here to march south with me" Bryce announced.

"Ah, Elsa my girl, you look to have become a fine young woman" Howe noted.

"Thank you, Howe, have your men arrived?" she inquired.

"Sadly they are delayed, but will arrive early morrow" he replied.

"Now pup, I wanted to tell you that, while Fergus and I head south, you will be in charge of the Castle. There will be a token force left behind but I trust you to keep order" he smiled. Elsa liked having responsibilities; her Mabari, her brother's son Oren, the family heritage and now the castle for a few months.

"I will, Father" she joyfully said.

"Now, there is one more thing. Show Duncan in please" Father shouted. A man in a strange attire entered. The conversation was short and not terribly invigorating as Father stepped in front of me at one point, but I was too focused on Arl Howe, who wore a look of worry that I knew all too well. I used it when one of my pranks went wrong.

"Well, I wish you well, Arl Howe" she said trying to make him regain his focus. She knew that either he was lying about his men or about fighting darkspawn.

"Eh... thank you... that is quite unnecessary" he stumbled. She knew he was up to something.

"Perhaps we may speak later, Duncan" She said turning to face him.

"Since you have been left in charge, I will see you at dinner tomorrow" he replied.

"Okay then, good bye" she turned and left the main hall, Coushound at her heel. Several hours later Fergus departed and father headed to the armoury while Howe went to his quarters. Elsa slowly followed him back and when he was alone, announced herself.

"Howe, may we speak?" she inquired.

"Yes, my dear" he spoke as he entered his quarters. They were of the same standard as hers, as was befitting of his rank of Arl.

"What would you like?" he seeked, holding up a bottle of Sun Blonde Vint-1 and West Hill Brandy.

"Brandy, please" she responded, all the while searching for any clues as to why he was so suspicious. He returned with two bottles.

"Now, what can I help with girl?" he asked as he drank his brandy.

"Well Howe, I know your lying about your men. I noticed the look on your face in the Main Hall when Duncan was revealed" she smugly revealed.

"Ah, well I was going to ask anyway. Teryn Loghain has asked me to take over Highever while the majority of your forces are south" he paused, noticing the look on Elsa's face had become one of understanding. Reassured, he continued.

"I was going to ask if you would like to rule Highever instead of me. The people of Highever will be more receptive if you rule" he noted. Elsa nodded.

"Thank you, Arl Howe, but may I ask, why did Teryn Loghain want this to happen?" she investigated.

"Well the Teryn has a plan, one which I don't even know. All I know is I was asked to take over Highever and Arl Urien was forced to go to Ostagar, who Loghain will replace with his son, Vaughn Kendells" Howe explained. She nodded.

"How do you plan to take my family out?" she questioned.

"Loghain takes care of it, I believe. Anyone who is at Ostagar will be killed, I assume. A useful event indeed" the Arl said.

"My mother, sister-in-law and her son will be staying though. How do we get rid of them?" she pondered.

"I believe my solution will work" Howe stood and got us new brandy. Elsa was slightly happy that finally she could become the Teryna but was not joyful as her family would have to go. But as she always said. Anything for survival.

"Now, my solution is: my men come in, invade the castle and round everyone up and then we kill those we don't need, which will be everyone but you" Howe said pointing at a map of Castle Cousland, with arrows in red pointing at entrances and crosses in black for target locations.

"I have a better plan, you dress up your men as common raiders. We can say they used our weakness to their advantage. Then they round up everyone and kill my mother, sister-in-law and her son. Then me and you arrive and 'kill' your men and we still have staff and I still become Teryna" she explained.

"How do we explain you're not being captured?" he asked.

"Well, I will use the servants exit and come for you in the forest" she pointed at the larder near the kitchen.

"That will work, but who are the targets so I can instruct my men?" he pulled out a bit of blank vellum.

"Teryna Eleanor, Oraina, Oren, Lady Landra..."

"Hold on, Landra is Loren's wife, yes? He supports us very adamantly and is the reason the called from the King reached you so soon. Not Landra or her son, Dairren"

"Fine then. Maybe we can have... Ser Gilmore as he will rally the guard and we don't want us being found out." she said, noting the names down and handing vellum to Howe.

"Till the morrow, Teryna Cousland" he said, raising his glass.

"Till the morrow, Arl Howe" she toasted and left Howe's quarters. Howe left the Castle and Elsa went to her room. Her hound, who had been silent the entire meeting, laid next to her bed on the floor.

"Wake me up at the crack of dawn, Coushound, this is going to be tight" she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Well do you like? I've wanted to write this for a long time now. I believe it may carry on through all games and DLC but will have its own AU twist! Anyway R&R please and have some fun! Also the Cousland Armour that is mentioned in the first paragraph is the same style as the Grey Warden Commander uniform from Soldier's Peak but it is silver and has the Highever Wreath instead of the Warden symbol and the Shield and Sword are the Shield of Highever and the Family Sword from the Castle Armoury.


	2. Chapter 1: Treachery

A pulling on her leg woke Elsa up as Coushound, her Mabari, woke her up on time. The crack of dawn. She woke up and with a groan, assembled and adorned, on her own, her Cousland Armour and Sword and began her walk around the Castle. She noticed Arl Howe showing one of his men the larder. She gave a curt nod and continued on. Her family was still asleep and her father was leaving so she went to say goodbye. She managed to catch her father before he left.

"Father!" she shouted.

"Ah, pup, come to say goodbye have you?" he laughed.

"Bye father, I love you" she jumped into a hug.

"I shall return, pup, don't worry" he smiled. He started to walk through the main gate. No guards were around but Howe's men. A blanket lay on the floor, slightly crumpled from the feet of the passers by. Bryce noticed this and inquired. All of a sudden, one of Howe's men stabbed him in the gut and rolled him up in the blanket and left.

"Have I missed your father?" Oriana asked, scaring Elsa. Luckily she didn't see him 'leave'.

"Sorry, you did" she said with a sigh.

"Well, I'll go and wake Oren up" she voiced as she turned and left again. Howe walked into the Hall with a fast pace.

"Ah, you saw your fathers demise?" he said with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but it had to be done, but why the blanket?" she said knowing the answer but just incase.

"No evidence and something to coat our weapons, armour and the floor for the ruse, which is about to begin so get ready" he said retracting his hand.

"Everyone is still asleep. I will call the guard here now and you get your bandits in here" she said walking outside. Howe dashed out the door and called his men.

"Guardsmen, rally the force in the main hall, I wish to speak to them" she said waving his attention over.

"Of course, My Lady" he said dashing down the hall. She walked back in to see Howe with two guards.

"I will position men to lock the doors from the outside to keep the guard contained and then to help with the gathering. I want you to dash out for something." Howe spoke as he ordered his men behind the door.

"Okay but leave the left door unlocked until I go out." she requested of the guard. Howe walked out again as the guard left and Highever men entered.

"As you ordered, My Lady" the guard announced.

"Now, as you know, I am in charge now and with the Teryna leaving for Loren's Estate and the Teryn and Fergus, with our men, at Ostagar we need to be extra vigilant. Now I have the new roster for you while we are like this. I want you to read and get familiar with this. Thank you." Her speech was met with a few cheers as she walked out, signalling Howe's men to lock the doors. A large bash was heard and she knew what was happening.

"All right let's go" she said as she ran to the servants exit. It was a small journey but she heard screams of staff as she delved through the passage under the castle. When she exited the dark tunnel, she met Arl Howe and his son, Thomas Howe, with their men. She could see that he was ready and some of his men had vials of blood disguised as health poultices.

"Please help sir, my castle is under attack!" she fake pleaded.

"Teryna, grab a poultice, we charge" he said pointing forward with his sword. With cocky and rogue-ish smiles adorning their faces, they entered the castle and saw the bloodied and cut bodies of Eleanor, Oriana, Oren and Ser Gilmore hung from the ceiling and the scared faces of the castle staff and guard. Off to the side, were the discarded weapons and armour of the guards.

"Stay off, Bandits, this is my Castle!" Elsa shouted as her and Howe entered the room. Cousland Guards rushed for their weapons as the bandits fled the Main Hall.

"Guards of Highever, scour the country for reinforcements and protect the staff. Guards of Howe move into the Castle." Elsa ordered as her people dispersed leaving the staff, her and Howe.

"Thank you, My Lady, but you didn't save your family" Nan sobbed.

"I know and I will make them pay!" she declared.

"It was horrible! Little Oren didn't have a clue and thought it was roleplay and they snapped his neck!" Aldous, the Sage, chimed in.

"May the Maker receive their souls and grant them a place at His side and He smiles on you for your timely rescue of us" Mother Mallol announced.

"And may we praise Him for keeping Arl Howe nearby" Elsa finished

"Where is the Teryn?" Sergeant Maxis asked.

"Bryce rode on this morning to catch Fergus as my men were still gathering nearby. Him and Fergus are probably are probably by Bann Loren's Land's now." Howe clarified. I knew he hadn't made it out of the castle.

"Speaking of Bann Loren, Lady Landra" Elsa emphasised.

"I am unharmed, Elsa, apparently they didn't know who I am" Landra spoke up, with her son, Darrien, and her elven servant, Iona.

"Thank the Maker for small grace's" Howe mentioned. Cousland guards returned saying they wiped out the remnants nearby and Howe's men came back, all bloody for extra effect, and reported the clear castle.

"Then thank you, Arl Howe, will you be leaving?" she inquired

"My men will head south, but I will stay with a small force to help you" he replied.

"I appreciate it" Elsa smiled as she turned to her people.

"Right then, lets get cleaning up and then we can return to normal" she ordered. Elven servants dragged the bodies outside and Lady Landra left for her estate. Howe sent his men, with Thomas, to Ostagar, and remained with a small force to assist Castle Cousland. Duncan managed to recruit the Captain Tavis and went on his way to Ostagar with Howe's men.

Arl Howe approached Elsa's quarters and rasply knocked. She opened the door and let Captain, former Sergeant, Maxis out and Howe in.

"My Teryna, we shall receive news soon from Loghain" Howe stated

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"Loghain informed me he plans to form Highever, Loren, Amaranthine and Denerim's forces into his regiment from Gwaren. Then when the battle commences he will retreat and send our forces to us and then call the Landsmeet. There, we will receive more instructions. We must support Loghain, no matter what." Howe explained.

"Who supports Loghain?" she investigated.

"Well there's Highever, Amaranthine, Denerim, Gwaren, Rivers Dane and Anora. But we are going against Redcliffe, South Reach and Rainesfere" he stated.

"We should win then?" she vocalised.

"Many people are undecided and if Eamon,Teagan or Bryland speak then we may start to have an even fight" he mused.

"Yes, well we can only hope" she finished.


	3. Chapter 2: News

Elsa sat on her 'throne' in the Main Hall with Arl Howe stood by her side. Her subjects were assembled. Mallol, Maxis, Landra, Loren, Nan, Coushound, Aldous, the guards and servants, waiting to hear the news from Ostagar. It had been two days since the rule of Elsa started and already she had harlot Bann's trying to seize power and lack of men made things hard. But, now she had control and was preparing for the news. A messenger entered and handed Elsa two letters. The first read:

_To Teryna Elsa Cousland and Highever:_

_The battle at Ostagar went sour. King Calian Theirin and many others perished at the darkspawn hands. I am sorry to inform you that your Teryn Bryce Cousland and his son Fergus Cousland died along with half of Highever's forces. Their sacrifice shall be remembered and avenged. The Grey Wardens lead our good king to his demise and thus are exiled. We hope to see you at the Landsmeet where we will dispense justice. Your soldiers will arrive soon._

_Sincerely__,_

_Teryn Loghain Mac Tir of Gwaren_

Sobbs from various staff members and prayers from others dotted the hall as reality kicked in. Elsa was the final heir to the Cousland family. Arl Howe bowed his head, she couldn't decide if it was real sadness or part of the ploy but she did the same. She read the second letter to herself, briefly. It was for private read with her and Howe. Most likely the plan for the Landsmeet.

"Let us bow our heads in remembrance to all those who have died." Mallol stepped up next to Elsa. Elsa and Howe stepped down and bowed their head with the staff.

"Teryn Bryce Cousland and Lord Fergus Cousland, who died defending us from the darkspawn threat with the sacrifices of half of our brave men. Teryna Eleanor Cousland, Oraina Cousland, Oren Cousland and Ser Gilmore, who died standing up for our poor souls to the end. May the Maker grant them a place at His side and may they know His peace forever." Mallol prayed.

"And thank the Maker for Elsa Cousland and Arl Howe, for without them, Highever would be lost" Aldous finished.

"Captain Maxis, take this notice to Highever and read it out. Then work with the Constable to post bounties on the Grey Wardens and any association" Elsa ordered. She handed the notice to the Captain and the second letter to Arl Howe.

"Now, let us return to our duties. I am sure Mallol will hold a funeral soon" Elsa announced.

"I shall, Teryna" Mallol replied.

"Howe" she whispered as she brushed past, heading to her quarters. The staff were returning to their duties. The mood was a low,lying peace which covered up the mourning, fragile atmosphere.

"Well that was tougher than I thought" Howe spoke up as Elsa got drinks.

"Yes, but it is done and we have a bigger task ahead, read the letter" Elsa mentioned as she entered the room with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Hmmm, it appears our next move is to gather any allies that might be useful" Howe read out, sipping the wine.

"Who do we need?" Elsa asked.

"Loghain says that the Grey Wardens are not completely destroyed. One escaped with important documents which will allow them to beat us" Howe continued reading "These documents will include the Circle of Magi, Dwarves of Orzammar, Dalish Elves of the Brecilian Forest and Arl Eamon of Redcliffe" Howe finished and refilled his glass.

"Well, the Elves will be less receptive to humans and the Dwarves are having a political crisis because of their King Endrin Aeducan" Elsa stated.

"Well, I have a contact we can send to 'deal' with the Warden and Loghain says he can deal with the Circle and Eamon, but after the Landsmeet" Howe added.

"Hold on" Elsa murmured. She sat up and pulled a list of people on a bit of vellum out off a shelf.

"My list of 'friends'" she says, showing the Arl the list.

"A cloister sister, a Qunari warrior, a senior mage, a Dwarven warrior, a Dwarven Golem and a Mabari" Howe read off.

"This is my list of people who I contact to get things done. This time however, I may bring together a team to take on the Warden" she explained.

"Hmm, anyway the Teryn wants us there by tomorrow which means we set out this afternoon, so gather your team now" Howe said before downing the remainder of wine and leaving.

"Guards!" she shouted

"Your Ladyship" one of the guards entered.

"Get me Captain Maxis and Constable Curt" she ordered.

"Course, Your Ladyship" he replied before running off. She walked outside and down to her messengers.

"Courier's, take a message to each one of these people telling them to meet at the Denerim Chantry" she arranged to the elves.

"Who, Your Ladyship?" one of the elves asked.

"Leliana of Lothering, Sten of Lothering, Oghren of Orzammar, Wynne of the Circle Tower and Shale of Honnleath" she read.

"Okay, Your Ladyship, we will go now" the elf announced as he sped away with his friends.

A/N: Okay, you have to pretend that we can get all of these people without their big quests and that their loyal enough to actually come.

"Thank you" she thanked them and returned to her quarters. She found Captain Maxis and Constable Curt outside.

"Ah, gentleman, step inside" she said, gesturing at the door. All three people entered and sat on the comfortable arrangement of chairs.

"Now, myself and Howe are leaving this afternoon for the Landsmeet, so I am leaving Captain Maxis as Seneschal and Constable Curt as step-in Commander. I trust you both to run Highever while I am gone. Understood?" she explained

"Yes, Your Ladyship" both Officers replied with rather pleased looks.

"Now go announce it to the staff while I prepare" she ordered as the men retreated from her room. She adorned her armour, yet again, and prepared for her long travel south east. Coushound had received some Mabari sized armour with the Cousland Wreath on his back.

"My Lady, Arl Howe is waiting" a guard startled her through the door.

"Thank You" she raised her voice to get it to travel through the wood. She left her quarters, with Coushound, and descended to the Main Hall. A small force of Howe and Cousland guard stood by Arl Howe, ready to depart for Denerim.

"Is your team on their way?" Howe asked

"Yes. Is your contact on his way?" she replied

"Yes" he responded

"Then let us head out!" she shouted. Seneschal Maxis and Commander Curt saw them off as the final Cousland left the castle. As her and Howe left for Denerim, the leaders of Highever knew that they were few in number and it was going to be tough.

A/N: Yes, I know that this is shorter and that my 'team' is meant to assist Alistair but hey, I like them and don't want to kill them. R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Loghain

The great city of Denerim. Its massive walls and huge towers; foreboding any entry for those who have never been here. It had been 6 hours since they left the comfort of Highever and they had arrived early, at Teryn Loghain's request. Elsa and Arl Howe arrived to see Loghain and discuss plans. With the Wardens still on the loose, they needed a plan of action. They arrived before other nobility so they can be briefed on the plan.

"Howe, where are you meeting your contact?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence.

"Gnawed Noble, yourself?" Howe questioned.

"Chantry" she swiftly responded.

"Meet you there" Howe said as he and his men walked towards the market.

"Fine, men with me!" she barked. She strolled towards the Chantry and saw her team. She was amazed to say the least.

Leilana had a set of Juggernaut Armour with her Oathkeeper blade and and the Harvard Aegis. Oghren was wearing his Legion of the Dead Armour with his two - handed axe Frenzy. Shale was glowing at the seams with Large Flawless Lightning Crystals. Wynne had her Winter's Breath Staff and her Senior Mage Robes and Cap. Sten had Wade's Superior Dragonbone Armour and his two-handed sword Alsa. Elsa had spent a lot of her own money equipping her team. Correction, her team spent a lot of her money equipping themselves.

"Ah, here comes our illustrious leader" Leliana said, pointing at Elsa as the others looked over.

"Guys and Girls, let's go, we're meeting the Teryn" she said waving them over.

"Okay let's go and get some orders to kick ass" Oghren shouts with a fist bashing his chest.

"Oh joy, more things to brutally murder, we never get a relaxing time" Shale drawled.

"Let us go then and meet this Teryn" Sten said monotony.

"Yes, this man is a tactical genius and will assist this land more than anyone" Wynne finished.

"Come on" Elsa repeated, again waving them over. Howe entered the view of the team with his 'contact'.

"Ah, I see your team is very well equipped" Howe noted.

"And this must be your contact" Elsa added.

"Yes, let me introduce, Zevran Arainai" Howe gestured to the Elf, who was clad in Dalish armour and bearing two assassin dagger's.

"Antivan Crow, Elsa, watch him" Leliana whispered as she approached. Sten stiffened and Shale started to glow slightly more.

"Well, shall we see Loghain?" Elsa questioned

"Yes, we are meeting at Fort Drakon, top level, to avoid eavesdropping" Howe explained, pointing at Fort Drakon, the tallest tower in Denerim. As they ascended the stairs, the team and Zevran were behind them and the men ahead to secure the area of eavesdroppers.

"We're here" Howe noted as he opened the doors. The cold air hit them as they exited the tall tower leaving behind the guards.

"Howe and Cousland, how good to see you" Loghain announced.

"And you, Loghain" Howe responded.

"Teryn" Elsa added.

"Ah, and this is Elsa Cousland, welcome to the club" Loghain joked.

"Thank you, Loghain" Elsa replied.

"Well, report?" he asked.

"We know how to delay the Warden" Howe started.

"Yes, well the Dalish are becoming more reclusive and they're losing numbers as best as we can tell" Elsa carried on.

"The Dwarves are going through a political crisis about choosing a successor to King Aeducan" Howe carried on.

"The Circle and Eamon, we have no idea" Elsa finished.

"Well, I have that solution" Loghain said, waving over two mages.

"Uldred and Jowan!" Wynne shouted, startled.

"Senior Mage Uldred, with our support, with revolt through the Circle causing chaos" Loghain explained.

"And Jowan? He is an apostate!" Wynne exclaimed.

"Arlessa Isolde of Redcliffe is searching for an apostate tutor for her son. Jowan will be that tutor and will poison Eamon while he is there." Loghain explained further.

"And then I will head to the village and leave with Berwick, who will take out Teagan, and we will leave together" Jowan finished.

"Right, now both of you go!" Loghain ordered.

"I have one more suggestion, My Lord" Howe spoke up.

"Oh?" Loghain turned to us with an intrigued look.

"My contact is an Antivan Crow, if we send him to assassinate the Warden, then we can work these plans with more safety" Arl Howe tried to convince Loghain.

"Just get it done" Loghain spat.

"The Antivan Crows send their regards" Zevran spoke as he left.

"Elsa, I understand you were trained as a fighter?" Loghain asked, with an eyebrow up.

"Yes, Loghain, my original training was combat with a little focus on politics" Elsa clarified.

"Good, I am sending you and your team to Soldier's Peak, an ancient Grey Warden Outpost. There I want you to control it and make it a Grey Warden Haven. Levi Dryden will escort you when you're ready" Loghain introduced him and I knew who he was instantly.

"This man is a traitor" Elsa stated.

"True, but he will redeem his name through this" Loghain reassured.

"I know my history and I will help, I promise" Levi explained.

"Fine, meet me at Castle Cousland" she ordered. Levi, Zervan, Uldred, Jowan and Berwick departed from them and Elsa's team left for Castle Cousland too.

"I plan to ditch Jowan and Berwick to the Redcliffe Guard and the Templar's will take out Uldred. Zevran is outmatched by far and Levi ,I want him dead, Understood?" Loghain concluded.

"Aye, Sir" Elsa responded.

"Now, I need prepare for the Landsmeet. You should too." Loghain said before dismissing us.

"Well, he is a tactical genius" Elsa commented.

"Yes, yes he is" Howe answered.

Elsa and Howe descended the stairs and dismissed their guards until tomorrow morning. Howe took Elsa to the Gnawed Noble Tavern, where they encountered other nobles. Arl Bryland approached.

"Ah, Howe, I heard that your were looking after our newest Landsmeet member" Arl Bryland always spoke in a patronising voice.

"I can speak for myself and I am not new in any way" Elsa argued

"Well in that case, why are you supporting Loghain when he left our King and your family to die? He argued

"I support Loghain, because like when Orlesians invaded, he always stands for our country no matter what happens. And he didn't leave my family to die, he brought as many men as he could back!" Elsa shouted.

Bryland backed down as more nobles came to Elsa's side. Elsa went to the barkeep and got a room. She headed straight into her room and locked it.

"Dear girl, let me in" Howe spoke through the door. The door clicked as Howe entered the room.

"Dear girl, I am sorry about Bryland, but you need to stay strong" Howe tried to comfort her.

"I am fine, it was part of the act" she said smiling.

"Ah, well, good acting. You fooled even me!" Howe chuckled.

"I hope the Blight swallows South Reach and him with it" Elsa swore.

"Here's to that!" Howe, again, chuckled.


	5. Chapter 4: Landsmeet

"And I expect each of you to supply these men. We must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar and quickly! There are those that would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat this Darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation" Loghain spoke in his usual inspirational tone. The Landsmeet were shocked to hear the 'truth' and most looked to side with Elsa, Howe and Loghain.

"Your Lordship, if I might speak?" Bann Teagan's familiar armoured figured stepped forward. Loghain simply nodded.

"You have declared yourself Queen Anora's Regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good" Loghain scowled. Elsa, Howe, Vaughan and Loren stepped forward next to Loghain.

"But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your retreat was most... fortuitous" Teagan's point ushered many gasps and a few people supporting him. Eamon and Bryland included. Elsa stepped in.

"Everything this man has done is to secure Ferelden's independence and I support him, as any ardent royalist should. We have not shirked our duty to the throne and neither should you!" Elsa's speech met with many cheers of support.

"The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" Teagan shouted.

"Understand this: I will brook no threat to this nation from you, or anyone!" Regent Loghain shouted. Loghain walked out. Anora took his place. Teagan marched out with Eamon and Bryland, followed by a third of the Landsmeet.

"Bann Teagan please!" the Queen pleaded.

"Your Majesty, your father risks Civil War" Eamon shouted back.

"Eamon, the Regent is doing what is best!" Elsa backed her up.

"Did he also do what was best for the King and your father, Teryna Cousland!" Bann Teagan replied with venom.

"Told you, he's insane!" Bryland finished.

Howe and Elsa followed Loghain into his office.

"They are all fools" Howe bitterly said.

"Calm down, we still have the support of two thirds of the Landsmeet. Plus, we have our plans." Elsa added.

"Regent?" Elsa asked, respectively.

"Maric said to me once: A man is made by the quality of his enemies. It appears it is a compliment to them" Loghain said, barely heard.

"We are formidable enemies" Howe said chuckling

"Yes" Loghain agreed, smiling.

"Now, I have to head back to get to Soldier's Peak" Elsa announced.

"Yes, report back when you're done" Loghain ordered.

"How?" Elsa inquired.

"Courier" Loghain confirmed.

"I will stay here for a bit, try to convince anyone else" Howe said before leaving.

"Elsa, be careful, they say Soldiers Peak is haunted" Loghain finished before dismissing her.

Elsa rendezvous-ed with her men and began the return trip. It was a shorter journey because Arl Howe wasn't with them. Elsa's thoughts were occupied by the Landsmeet. Denerim, Highever, Amaranthine, Gwaren, Rivers Dane, Western Hills and a small force of Banns, led by Bann Loren supported Loghain but Redcliffe, South Reach and most of the Banns, led by Bann Teagan, stand against them. This thought, and many more, plagued her on the journey back.

"Teryna, your back!" yelled Commander Curt.

"What news?" asked Seneschal Maxis.

"Gather the staff. I only wish to say this once" Elsa commanded. Staff of the Castle gathered yet again as the Teryna, flanked by the Seneschal and Commander, sat on her throne.

"The Landsmeet is undecided. Highever, Amaranthine, Gwaren, Rivers Dane, Western Hills and a small force of Banns, led by Bann Loren support Loghain but Redcliffe, South Reach and most of the Banns, led by Bann Teagan, stand against us. The Grey Wardens have be branded traitors unless they come to Soldiers Peak to swear fealty to Loghain. I will leave soon to secure Soldiers Peak for Loghain. May the Maker guide us." she announced.

She departed for Soldiers Peak a few minutes later, leaving the Seneschal and Commander in charge, and made it a little headway before they had to make a camp. Elsa and her team set up a camp on the road. Sten took the first watch as Oghren settled in with his drink. Wynne camped at the back, reading her tomes and Leliana camped in the middle next to Elsa and Coushound. Shale simply shut off outside Elsa's tent.

Elsa drifted off to sleep on the uneven floor and woke up in the morning to the noise of people packing up camp. Shale and Oghren watched the camp borders as Leliana and Sten packed up the tents while Wynne entered Elsa's tent.

"I heard that you might need help adorning your armour" Wynne said, sincerely.

"Thank you, I may need some help" Elsa admitted. Elsa had know Wynne since she was a child. When Elsa first met Wynne, she was stopping at Highever with a force of Templars. She said that the Chantry required her for something and would be staying for several months. Wynne became a second mother to Elsa, teaching her about the things her Mother never would. And now, Wynne was the closest thing Elsa had to a mother as Arl Howe was to a father.

"My little companion. We used to have many adventures together in the Chantry and now we have a few real ones" Wynne chuckled as she help with the more intricate buckles and belts.

"All our hours of fun payed off" Elsa chuckled.

"Come, my dear, let Leliana and Sten amusingly fail at disassembling the tent" she laughed. Elsa followed suit. Coushound woke in his armour and followed the two women out.

"Ah, you awake, joy" Shale drawled, sarcastically

"Good, even I woke up earlier and I was hungover" Oghren shouted and laughed.

"Oh, Hello Sleeping Beauty" Leliana flirted. She was always like this.

"Good, you are awake, we can depart" Sten said, simply, as he took apart the tent.

"Okay, guys, let's move out. Oghren, help Wynne with the tents." Elsa commanded her friends as she took Oghren's place at the border of the camp. A few minutes later, the camp was packed up and the party was on the move. Levi Dryden had made his way to Soldiers Peak ahead. When the party arrived, Levi waved them over. Levi escorted them through the dark mining tunnels which were rife with resources, which Elsa noted to use later. When they made it to the Peak, Levi went pale. When his colour returned, however, he had some interesting news

A/N: Watch as my chapters get shorter as I get slowly sleep deprived. Also, this is a DLC for Origins if you don't recognise it. Also Wynne, I always wanted to turn into a Mother character as this was perfect. Her backstory isn't really elaborated in-game but I will do it for them.


	6. Chapter 5: Warden's Peak

"Levi, you alright?" Elsa, concernly, asked.

"You didn't see that?" Levi explained.

"No" Elsa replied flatly.

"Ghosts of... Arland's soldiers, sieging the keep" Levi stuttered.

"Levi, didn't you say your mother was the Commander of this Peak?" Wynne investigated.

"Yes, why?" Levi answered.

"It appears that only those that have had contact with spirits can see this... ghostly play" Wynne voiced.

"Can you see it?" Elsa inquired.

"Yes, being a mage, I have constant contact with spirits." Wynne explained.

"Then, Levi can see it because of the Grey Warden heritage?" Leliana questioned.

"No, Levi sees it because 'his blood' was spilled here and thus he is 'connected' to this place. I see it because the Veil is thin here and it is reaching for me." Wynne explained further.

"Right, well, both of you let us know when, yes?" Elsa ordered.

"Yes, Teryna" Levi responded.

The party proceeded towards Soldiers Peak. Corpses still lay above the thick snow level and fire damage was evidently present.

"The corpses! They are coming alive" Levi screamed.

"Defensive formation around Levi!" Elsa barked.

Corpses started rising from the snow, armed with broken swords and wrecked shields, started shambling towards the group as Levi retreated behind. Oghren and Sten charged straight in as Shale and Leliana turned to the other groups charging down from the hill. Elsa stood by Levi. Oghren and Sten formed a wall as they cut, slashed and smashed the skeletons. Wynne retreated to Levi as she cast her array of healing magic. Leliana and Shale charged the archers and make quick work of them. As they regrouped, corpses dropped to the ground with various added injures.

"Thank you" Levi said, shakily.

"Now, it appears we need to overtake the Keep from the dead" Leliana voiced

"Well, be proud, you can kill the dead" Shale sarcastically congratulated.

"Ha ha ha, Shale, very funny. Stay on guard." Elsa sarcastically returned.

"Good, we must stay sharp" Sten noted

The group walked up to the big iron doors and pushed them open. The decayed room locked damaged.

"It is happening" Wynne said, absently.

"Focus, Levi and Wynne, focus" Elsa barked.

"I see the Warden Commander, Sophia Dryden, she is inspiring her men. Apparently they are running out of food" Wynne started.

"Sophia says she is rebelling against the Tyrant King who exiled them" Levi continues.

"The king at this time is King Arland" Leliana noted.

"They are inspired to continue...The vision is over" Wynne ends

"Well let us continue" Elsa ordered. Elsa came to a stone tablet on the wall.

"This tablet... it contains the names of the Wardens. There were at least 50 Wardens here" Elsa commented.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor" Sten noted "Like the Tal Vashoth"

"Let's press on" Wynne reminded.

As the team pressed through the first floor, they encountered all manner of skeletons and corpses. They pressed through to the library.

"Wait, another vision" Levi warned.

"It is of two Warden mages, one is bracing the door and the other is recording the events of the rebellion. That book there" Wynne pointed.

"Ah, it's burned badly. Barely comprehensible" Elsa said, cursing.

"Let us carry on" Shale advised. Elsa and crew stepped up to the second floor and saw a horrible sight.

"Demon summoning circles, blood magic is at work here" Wynne warned

"Be on guard" Elsa ordered.

"A new vision" Wynne spoke.

"It is the Wardens, fighting Arlands men" Levi started.

"Sophia instructed 'Avernus' to summon these demons and circles to assist in the fight" Wynne continued.

"The demons overwhelmed them and killed everyone" Levi finished.

"Demons!" Leliana shouted.

"Kill them all!" Elsa barked as she charged at them, with Shale and Oghren at her side. Wynne and Leliana stood and defended Levi, Shale took to the boss demon. The demons did not fall fast but eventually they did all fall.

"That door is to the Commander's Office" Levi noted.

"Let us see who is home" Shale's sarcasm surfaced again.

"Ok" Elsa simply said. As they walked into the Commanders Office, a tall, womanly figure ,clad in Grey Warden Commander Armour, turned to show the decayed face of Sophia Dryden.

"Ah, you come to me at last" Sophia spoke with an underlying demonic tone.

"Demon. Stay back foul creature" Wynne screamed, raising her staff.

"I only wish to help you cleanse this place, in return you will allow me to leave" Sophia negotiated.

"No, you will die here demon, even I know not to bargain with demons" Elsa shouted before throwing her dagger at Sophia.

"Well you die!" Sophia screamed. The fight with Sophia with long and grueling. Levi was killed first. Sophia threw Elsa's dagger at Levi and killed him. Afterwards, they spent about half an hour trying to nurse their injuries. But there is only so much Wynne and her magic and their supply of injury kits could do. Oghren had a broken arm, Sten had a bleeding artery and Leliana was deafened but the team carried on.

"Okay, let us hope that is the end to this demon controlled hellhole" Oghren commented and winced slightly.

"Yes" Wynne added. The team proceeded through the high walkway to a tower marked 'research'. When they entered the tower, their first sight, was a book of research notes and a vial of black blood.

"These notes... they are research into... tainted blood!" Wynne exclaimed.

"Must be useful.. What does it say?" Elsa asked, intrigued.

"It is about unlocking the full potential of the Darkspawn Blood!" Wynne exclaimed, again.

"Why?" Leliana investigated.

"Makers Breath! The Wardens... in their Joining, they swallow the Darkspawn Blood and it makes them immune!" Wynne explained.

"Efficient, they develop a resistance to their enemies biggest weapon." Sten mentioned.

"Well, take the notes and the blood and I will present it to Loghain" Elsa commanded. Her team stepped through the door and encountered an old mage, scribbling on some paper.

"Ah, the team that killed Sophia" the mage said, turning to reveal his face.

"Avernus, the mage who summoned the demons" Wynne whispered.

"I see your saw the 'Veil tear play' as I like to call it, so I will skip to the point" Avernus laughed before approaching.

"Yes?" Elsa replied, impatiently.

"Have you killed Sophia and the demons?" He asked.

"Yes we have, why?" Leliana stepped in.

"Allow me and your mage friend to unravel the demon summoning circle's" Avernus pleaded.

"Fine, both of you go and take Coushound and Shale as well, incase you run into trouble" Elsa ordered. Her team nodded. Elsa investigated the old mage's room as Leliana, Oghren and Sten tended to their wounds some more.

"Rest, I will investigate" Elsa said, concerningly, seeing Leliana looking around.

About twenty minutes later, the group returned with good news.

"We have succeeded" Wynne calmly reported.

"Good now, Avernus, tell me about the Joining" Elsa asked.

"We drink Darkspawn Blood and if we survive, we become immune to the Taint, we can sense darkspawn and they can sense us." Avernus explained.

"Fine" Elsa stated. "Now, Avernus, I want you to swear fealty to Regent Loghain and the crown" Elsa ordered.

"If I get to continue my research, then yes" Avernus negotiated.

"Fine" Elsa said flatly.

"Thank you" Avernus thanked.

"Now, Wynne, do your best for the injured. Everyone else secure this place and bring anything that is Grey Warden related here. I am going to seek assistance from the Regent" Elsa commanded. As her team gathered the armour worn by Sophia and some Grey Warden weapons, Elsa set off on her own, for Denerim.


	7. Chapter 6: Importance

As Elsa approached Regent Loghain's office, she came across Arl Howe.

"Ah Howe" Elsa greeted.

"Elsa, how good to see you" Howe replied.

"What are you here for?" Elsa asked.

"Reporting the success of our plans" Howe replied.

"I am here looking for guidance" Elsa revealed.

"Ah, Soldiers Peak?" Howe questioned.

"Hmm" was Elsa's reply. As they entered Loghain's Office, he turned to face them.

"Elsa and Howe, what can I help with?" Loghain inquired.

"I bring good and bad news, Regent" Howe started

"And Elsa?" he asked.

"I seek another opinion" Elsa stated.

"Howe first" Loghain instructed.

"Well Berwick and Zevran failed in their tasks, so the Warden and Teagan still live. However, Uldred and Jowan did succeed, so the Circle is in chaos and Eamon is dieing" Howe said with pleasure.

"Good" Loghain said.

"Very good indeed, it will give us time to put more blocks up for the Warden" Elsa noted.

"However, Zevran has joined the Warden" Howe sorely finished.

"And Elsa?" Loghain requested.

"Soldiers Peak is ours, however I learnt a lot" Elsa started.

"Good, when you leave take that box will you. It is full with the things that were in their Compound and Vault" Loghain interrupted.

"Soldiers Peak and its Wardens staged a rebellion against Arland and the crown. They used demons to defend themselves and ripped the Veil. I found some research notes and details on the Joining" Elsa explained.

"The Joining is fatal because it requires the recruit to ingest Darkspawn Blood. This makes them immune to the Taint and allows them to sense Darkspawn and vice versa" she continued.

"I met an old mage Warden called Avernus who swore fealty if he could continue his work on unlocking the full potential of the Darkspawn Blood" Elsa finished

"Leave him alive and give me the research notes" Loghain ordered.

"My Lord, reading these notes, over Elsa's shoulder, I found something very interesting" Howe said and pointed to a half decayed passage.

"It reads: The Grey Wardens ingest this blood to counteract the taint. We also do it because us being part Darkspawn allows us to kill the Archdemon. This is because, the soul of the Archdemon will search for a new Darkspawn soul, thus heading towards the Warden who killed it, and will latch on. But the morality and 'goodness' of the Warden and the 'evil' of the Archdemon's collide and thus kill both." Elsa read. Gasps from all three nobles as they realised what had happened at Ostagar. They had killed the reason that the Blight was stopped.

"Then we have made a terrible mistake" Loghain realised.

"Indeed" Elsa added.

"Does this Avernus know the Joining?" Howe investigated.

"I assume, if not then we will find some notation on it, why?" Elsa answered.

"Then our plan is this: We kill the final Warden and we say we are creating our own to deal with the Darkspawn. We reveal the notes on that paper to the Landsmeet and they will understand." The Regent explained.

"I will recall the nobles" Howe said before leaving.

"Elsa, get that Warden to Soldiers Peak and have him killed and then get Avernus to conduct the Joining on your team" Loghain ordered.

"Yes, Sir" Elsa said before leaving herself. She rushed back to Soldiers Peak and made it back before nightfall to an interesting sight. A man with blonde hair, a witch-woman, a Mabari and Zevran approached the Keep behind her. She dropped the box inside the door and called her friends into the first room. The people entered.

"Who enters our Keep?" Elsa barked.

"Your Keep(!), this is a Grey Warden Keep, who are you?" the blonde man questioned.

"I am Teryna Elsa Cousland and this is my Keep for it is in Highever" She reasoned.

"I am a Grey Warden and I own this keep!" He shouted.

"Are you the Warden who survived Ostagar?" Elsa asked.

"Yes" he stated.

"Come in, we have much to discuss" Elsa gestured. Cautiously the Warden followed into the Great Hall. Elsa's team had tried to move things around and make it pleasant and it had succeeded.

"Warden, I work with Regent Loghain" Elsa started. The Warden sat down with his team on one end of the table as Elsa sat on her side with hers.

"Please continue" he said.

"Regent Loghain has put a bounty on your head because you betrayed our King. Now, I was sent here to stop you from getting a foothold and getting organised. But, we came across notes about your Joining and about how you are needed to kill the Archdemon. So I give one chance to submit to Regent Loghain" Elsa explained.

"No" the Warden replied.

"Then I will order you death!" Elsa commanded as Avernus paralyzed the group.

"I am sorry, Warden, but don't say it didn't give you a choice" Elsa said as she slit the Warden and his Mabari's.

"Now, you two. You owe no debt to him anymore. Leave or the offer will extend to you" Elsa offered.

"Well t'was good seeing you, but I shall return to the Wilds" the woman said before she walked out.

"I, however, will take you up on that offer" Zevran quickly said.

"Fine, Avernus, induct them and I will get some equipment for them" Elsa ordered as she headed to get the box.

"I need the Blood" Avernus noted.

"Here" Elsa chucked a vial of the blood to Avernus as he bade everyone to drink. Elsa unpacked the box and handed the Griffons Helm to Sten, Duncan's Shield to Leliana, the Axe of the Grey to Oghren, the High Constable's Mace and the Warden's Longsword to Zevran. She gave the Commander of the Grey Warden Armour to Sten and Winters Breath received a few upgrades for Wynne and she kept Austrains Might. Most of these weapons were kept as secondary spares.

"Now, I will lead the research division, as I used to" Avernus announced as he departed for his tower.

"Ok, everyone will stay here so if you need something then get it because this is your new home. Oghren and Sten, I want you to be our two-handed weapon trainer's. Wynne can be our Mage trainer. Shale, since you can't drink, you can be the guard. Leliana can be our one-handed trainer and Zevran, our dual-wield trainer" Elsa assigned her teams their duties as they dispersed around. The Regent had sent some cooks, cleaners, servants and other menial task workers so the Wardens could focus on the Blight. The Peak was returning to its former glory under Elsa Cousland's command.

A/N: So didn't expect that? That will be it for some time about the Wardens. I just wanted to establish them. Also the Warden was Alistair and the Mabari was Barkspawn from the Darkspawn Chronicles. And the items Elsa gave out, as well as the blood from the box, were either from Soldiers Peak itself or from the Denerim Compound.


	8. Chapter 7: Contemplation

Elsa walked around the Castle of Highever. About a week ago, she left for the Landsmeet with Arl Howe after an attack happened on her Castle and it killed her Mother, Sister-in-law and her Cousin. She became the Teryna because her Father and Brother fell to the betrayal of the Grey Wardens, as did King Calian and half of Highever's soldiers, at Ostagar. That was the official story. The real event's were that Elsa herself, along with Arl Howe, had ordered Howe's men, disguised as bandits, to attack her Castle and kill her family. Then she helped Regent Loghain create anarchy in the Circle, to poison Arl Eamon and to assassinate a Grey Warden, who was completely innocent as their treachery is just another ploy created by Teryna Elsa Cousland, Arl Rendon Howe and Regent Loghain Mac Tir. Overall, she was an opportunistic noblewoman with a heart of steel. She mused as this came into her head. She smirked.

"Ah, Teryna, may we speak?" her Seneschal, Maxis, questioned.

"Of course, Seneschal" she replied. Elsa had settled into her role and her situation. With her good relationship with Amaranthine and Arl Howe and her new fortress, Soldiers Peak,which allowed her personal control of the Grey Warden's, for the Regent of course.

"It is just that with the dire situation at hand of you being the final Cousland, you may wish to find a suitor soon." The Seneschal approached the subject with caution.

"Ah, I never thought to do that, send a message to Arl Howe and tell him I need to see him soon" the Teryna instructed.

"Of course, My Ladyship" the Seneschal ended as he walked away, towards the Messenger's Office. She sat on her throne and pondered her 'love interest'. Nathaniel Howe, in the brief moments they would meet at 'playdates'(as her Mother put it horribly), his personality was loveable and his looks were perfect in her eyes. He was a good man with a good heart. And he knew about what she had done and applauded her for it. If she needed a husband, he appeared to be the best.

"My Lady, Soldiers Peak requests more funding for repairs and renovations" Commander Curt startled her.

"Commander, send an appropriate fund to them which will not compromise our own renovations but, will suffice" she ordered.

"Of course, Teryna." the Commander saluted before heading to the Treasury. Elsa had began work on her Castle and Highever's walls and defenses. Both were now fully repaired, with towers every hundred meters ,armed with ballista's. Her guardforce had increased twice over and her people had very strong faith in her. Soldiers Peak had acquired many of her resources as it needed to be repaired from the decay and brought up to current defencive standard's.

"My my, you look like me in the kitchens" her Nan, again, surprised her.

"Ha no, I'm just thinking about things" Elsa laughed.

"Well, you ever need help with that, let me know!" Nan laughed before returning to her walk, or whatever she was doing. Her staff were very supportive. The funeral of her family was tough on her but she still persevered anyhow.

"Makers blessing child" Mallol recited as she walked in front of the throne. Regent Loghain had ordered her and Howe to rest while he drew up the next stage of the plan, as they had done lots to help. He sent us word that the Templar's had massacred the mages, with his help, and thus swore to assist with the Blight. Eamon had died of his illness, thus letting Arlessa Isolde take over. Isolde, much to the hatred of Teagan, sided with Loghain. The dwarves we didn't care and the Dalish were slaughtered by Werewolves. Loghain killed the Werewolves before they spread out. Politics had changed in that week and Loghain had won most of the support. However, the entire Bannorn lead by Teagan, save Loren, had sided against us. But Loghain nor Teagan would move against each other.

"Message sent, Your Ladyship" Maxis reported before returning to his duties.

"Thank you" she thanked. He simply smiled. Things got quiet. The southern lands were falling one by one as the north prepared for the attack. Refugee influx came to the breaking point. Highever was coping, but areas, like the Waking Sea Bannorn, were starting to turn people away. People were scared and they were being turned away.

Elsa, as she was told often, was a lovely lass. Her ruby red hair and deep sea blue eyes, caught the eye of everyone. Her fiery personality matched her looks nicely. Her hair was shoulder length and flowed lovely in a quiet breeze. Her skin was a light colour but not pale enough to suggest she spent forever out of the sun. Her sense in fashion was as good as her Mother's. But, she had a bite that most men liked.

Howe had given her some advice on how to run her land and please her people. He was always useful to her. And now she was thinking of marrying his son! He would be pleased! Elsa sat on her throne, musing, wondering and pondering.

"My Lady?" Commander Curt asked, disturbing her thoughts.

"Yes, Commander" she replied.

"I sent Soldiers Peak 100 Sovereigns which will be enough and won't compromise renovations" Curt smugly explained.

"Good, thank you" she responded as she let the Main Hall and headed to her quarters. Coushound was hot on her heels. She loved the Mabari. It had picked her when she was 13 and she was tasked with learning about them for her classes with Brother Aldous. They bonded over a common factor which was that they were both the last of their line. Coushound is the final Mabari from his breed and Elsa is the final true Cousland.

Her orders were to rest and to prepare for the next phase. Howe had found out that his oldest son, Thomas, was the only Howe survivor from Ostagar. Vaughan had taken over, fully, as Arl of Denerim and we lose the southern lands daily. The Grey Wardens had returned and were accepted by many. A few bitter noble refused them but they will side with Loghain in the end. So overall, Loghain is going to lead Ferelden to victory

A/N: Really, this is just a chapter I needed to get out as I needed Elsa and Nathaniel to start and I realised that with so much that is AU now, i might need to summarise it every now and then. Also Elsa's personality may change now as she has accepted her role and situation and she will have Nathaniel. R&R


	9. Chapter 8: Suspicions

"Teryna, messages from Arl Howe and Regent Loghain" Seneschal Maxis announced.

"Thank you, Seneschal" Elsa thanked. She took the letters and opened the one from Arl Howe. It read:

_Teryna Elsa Cousland of Highever:_

_It will be my pleasure to meet you at Castle Cousland. However, it will have to be quick. If you haven't read the message from Regent Loghain, then do so. I will arrive soon after this message reaches you._

_Sincerely__,_

_Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine_

Elsa warned her Seneschal of Howe's arrival and opened the second letter. It read:

_Teryna Elsa Cousland of Highever,_

_I request your presence in the Royal Palace in Denerim at your earliest convenience. We will be discuss the next phase of our plan. Arl's Wulff and Bryland will also be invited. Please refrain from revealing anything. As far as they are concerned, they have been picked as they are to closest Arl's to Ostagar and you are one of my top 'lieutenants'. And you will be heading to Ostagar, so bring about 200 men with you.  
><em>

_Sincerely__,_

_Regent Loghain Mac Tir_

"Seneschal, I have been called away at my earliest convenience. Once Arl Howe leaves, I shall depart with 200 men" Elsa informed.

"200 men, Teryna?" Maxis questioned.

"I am off to Ostagar with Bryland and Wulff" Elsa explained.

"Ah, I will round up our best men and cover for them" Maxis dashed out to the guard roster room.

Howe arrived a half an hour later. He arrived with his son, Nathaniel, and 200 men. It appears that Howe had been given a similar task to Elsa.

"Howe, thank you for coming" Elsa spoke, gesturing Howe into the Main Hall.

"I can't stay any longer than a day. My men and I are off to see the Regent for something" Howe explained.

"I will march with you, but first let us talk" Elsa replied.

"Of course. Nathaniel, set our men up in here!" Howe ordered.

"Yes, Father" Nathaniel replied. Howe followed Elsa to her quarters, through the Castle, receiving a nice welcome.

"Now Howe, I wish to make a request of you" Elsa started.

"Oh?" Howe remained intrigued.

"I wish to... get to know your son, Nathaniel, better" Elsa phrased.

"Yes, my dear girl, yes you may" Howe said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, Howe." Elsa rejoiced.

"Now, I would like to set off sooner rather than later. And Nathaniel could be convinced to lead you" Howe teased.

"Thank you" Elsa simply said. Elsa practically skipped as she and Howe returned to Main Hall.

"Sorry son, we are departing" Howe announced as Nathaniel brought the men inside.

"Fine Father, pull out men!" Nathaniel ordered.

"And Nathaniel, bring up the rear by Teryna Cousland" Howe commanded.

"Aye, Father" Nathaniel replied as he approached Elsa.

"Teryna, your men are awaiting outside" Maxis reported.

"Thank you, Seneschal" Elsa thanked before following Nathaniel out.

"Men, with me, to Denerim!" Elsa ordered the Highever Guard.

"So, Teryna, how are you?" Nathaniel asked.

"I am fine, thank you, yourself?" Elsa replied.

"Slightly better with you around" Nathaniel flirted.

"I could say the same" Elsa returned, smirking.

"Maybe, before you leave, we could catch up?" Nathaniel hoped.

"Okay then" Elsa accepted.

"What are coming here to Denerim to do?" Nathaniel questioned.

"Wulff, Bryland and I are headed to Ostagar" Elsa revealed.

"Father and Isolde are going to convince the Bannorn to stand down" Nathaniel said, with a look of disappointment.

"Why do you need 200 men to deal with the Bannorn?" Elsa investigated.

"No, I need the men" Nathaniel explained.

"Why?" Elsa inquired.

"You know the Alienage Uprising? Well, with much damage and a disease spreading, I have been asked to evacuate the unaffected elves to Amaranthine and kill the diseased ones and repair the Alienage, then move them back in" Nathaniel finished.

"Of course" Elsa understood. She was kind to the elves at her Castle and she believed it was a good cause.

"Are you alone?" Elsa inquired further.

"Yes, but Arl Vaughan is sending assistance" Nathaniel added.

"Good" Elsa finalised. Most of the trip was spent with idle chatter about events happening. The trip was about a five hour journey. Elsa and the Howes met Arlessa Isolde and her men on the road.

"Howe, I hope we don't need those men!" Isolde chuckled. Her Orlesian accent was beautiful and she had proven to be an ally, so Elsa was civil.

"No, dear, these are for my son Nathaniel" Howe explained.

"Ah, what ever for?" Isolde asked.

"Regent wants me to assist the evacuation of the elves and the maintaining of the Alienage" Nathaniel justified.

"Ah, and you must be Elsa Cousland" Isolde turned to Elsa and extended a handshake, which Elsa reciprocated.

"Yes Arlessa, it is me" Elsa jested.

"And what do you need 200 men for?" Isolde questioned.

"Myself, Bryland and Wulff are heading to Ostagar" Elsa replied.

"Ah, well I wish you luck" Isolde offered.

"Thank you" Elsa finalised. The group of nobles entered Denerim and followed the other nobles, like Bryland, Wulff and Vaughan, towards the Royal Palace. It appeared, to those who didn't realise, that a War Council had been summoned. As the nobles moved into the Palace, and towards Regent Loghain's Office, Queen Anora's personal guard were stood outside. The nobles entered quietly.

"I would like to know what intend to accomplish Father, should we not be fighting the Darkspawn instead of each other?" Anora barked.

"The nobility should be brought into line and then Darkspawn defeated; this is no true Blight, Anora, only Calian's vanity demanded it so" Loghain responded coolly.

"Beg your pardon, sire, but we may not have enough troops to fight the Darkspawn" Howe, quickly picking up the topic and setting, interrupted.

"Calian approached the Orlesians for support, did he not...?" Anora reasoned.

"Never! Maric and I drove those bastards out! I will not roll out the welcome for them now!" Loghain snapped, forcing everyone but Anora to step back.

"But we need support, Father. We cannot deal with this crisis alone" Anora, again, tried to negotiate.

"Ferelden will stand on it's own...I will lead it through this, Anora, you must have faith in me" Loghain, finally, calmed down.

"Did you kill Calian?" Anora asked, ushering an awed silence from everyone. Even Howe did not step in.

"Calian's death was his own doing" the Regent, fragiley, put. Anora raised her arms in frustration and marched out.

Loghain sighed.


	10. Chapter 9: Phase 2

"Ah, you're here" Loghain realised.

"Yes, Regent" Elsa replied.

"Come in" Loghain ushered the nobility in.

"Thank you, my Lord" Howe thanked.

"Ok, we all have individual jobs so let me remind you" Loghain started.

"Cousland, Wulff and Bryland, you will head to Ostagar. Retrieve Calians body and arms and his Orlesian correspondence with the Empress. Loren informed us it is under a statue overlooking the field" Loghain continued.

"Isolde and Howe, you are going to convince the Bannorn to back down and side with us. We need unity, especially now" Loghain carried on.

"Nathaniel and Vaughan, you will clean up and repair the Alienage. With the disease going around and the riots, we need to keep them in order" Loghain finished. Various nod and calls of 'yes' met with people pairing off. Elsa, Wulff and Bryland headed for the front gate.

"Teryna, what are your orders?" Wulff asked.

"Tell your men what is going on and what we are going to encounter, We leave tomorrow" Elsa ordered.

"Yourself?" Bryland questioned.

"I will form a plan to keep casualties low" Elsa informed.

"Where will we start encountering them?" Wulff, hesitantly, asked.

"They took Lothering two days ago" Bryland informed.

"Maker help us" Wulff whispered, before they both departed. Elsa headed the Gnawed noble and got changed out of her armour in her room that Howe rented for the night. Elsa wore a midnight blue dress that came just below her knees and just above her shoulders. The fabric was infused with diamonds and jewels that glittered and caught the eyes. Her Orlesian shoes were silk with a 0.5" heel that increased her 5ft 3". Her hair flowed freely just below her shoulders. She walked out to see Nathaniel sat outside her room with a set of white Andraste Graces.

Nathaniel wore a luscious green suit with emeralds weaved into the fabric. His black shoes reflected the beauty of his eyes (in Elsa's opinion). His hair was neatly tucked behind his ears and was very shiny.

"Wow" Nathaniel stuttered.

"Wow, indeed" Elsa whispered as she stepped forward and closed her room.

"What say you if we go somewhere else?" Nathaniel offered. Elsa planted the flowers in the pot outside her room.

"Where?" Elsa teased.

"Somewhere high up and with a nice view" Nathaniel explained.

"Ok" Elsa accepted as she ran out of the Gnawed Noble, with Nathaniel hot on her heels. Elsa and Nathaniel climbed Fort Drakon, laughing and giggling on their way up. When they reached the top, Nathaniel and Elsa collapsed in a heap.

"If this is what it is always like with you then I need to improve my endurance" Nathaniel flirted.

"Ha, it might be. Would you like that?" Elsa flirted back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathaniel continued.

"Whatever you want" Elsa finished. Nathaniel leaned in. Elsa did too. An static shock electrified the air in between them and they jolted forward. Their mouths met in a sweet embrace as their feelings intensified. Their kiss deepened as Elsa pushed her tongue forward. Both of their tongues danced in a tango as they almost got carried away. Common sense brought them back into the real world. The blissful moment ended.

"Thank you, Nathaniel" Elsa said, with heavy breathing.

"That's ok" Nathaniel said, with the same tiredness.

"So, are we...?" Elsa hesitated.

"Yes, my love" Nathaniel saved her.

"Oh, Nate" Elsa said before standing up.

"Are you leaving?" Nathaniel looked up, with pleading eyes.

"No, I am going to get my shoes" Elsa said before bending over to pick up and put on her shoes.

"Why me?" Nathaniel jumped Elsa with the question.

"You're funny, handsome, kind. Need I go on?" Elsa laughed.

"Thanks" Nathaniel laughed too.

"I love you Nathaniel" Elsa admitted.

"I love you too, Elsa" Nathaniel reciprocated.

"We should head back" Elsa suggested.

"Yeah, it is pretty late" Nathaniel sighed.

"Come on" Elsa pulled Nathaniel and they headed down. Elsa now had something other than her position to defend. Her love for Nathaniel. Arl Howe would be pleased. She planned to leave tomorrow and to head into the Darkspawn controlled heart with 600 men. Wulff and Bryland had had their Arling's attacked by Darkspawn so they were the experts. Elsa had only fought the dead and demons.

Elsa's plan was to send Wulff and Bryland to search for the King's body while she read and gathered the Orlesian correspondence. That way she had control over the most important part of their task. Also she would call for Highever to send whatever extra troops it can send incase of treachery. Bryland did support Teagan before and Eamon, so she needed to be more careful. Loghain trusted her to keep order or he would have just Wulff and Bryland and not have Highever be even more compromised.

As Nathaniel walked by towards the Gnawed Noble, Elsa said her goodbyes in an intimate level and proceeded to her camp. Most of her men were asleep. Few were on patrol.

"Teryna, where is your escort?" a team of Cousland guards rushed up to Elsa.

"I don't have one" Elsa stated, confused.

"Have you not heard? Qunari soldiers attacked the Royal Palace. There were heavy casualties" the Guards told her.

"Who?" Elsa started.

"Regent Loghain, Arl Howe, Queen Anora and half the Royal Guard" the Guard informed.

"Wow,who would even dare" Elsa asked.

"Bannorn, Qunari, Orlais and who knows what else" the Guard listed.

"Wake the men up, now" Elsa ordered.

"Why" the Guard questioned.

"Assist Denerim Guards now" Elsa commanded.

"Aye, Your Ladyship" the Guards bolted off.

"Make sure everyone knows in the other camps" Elsa barked.

"Yes, Your Ladyship" a Guard responded.

A/N: Yay, the romance that I was promising. Had a hard time finishing this chapter. I will be going back to school on Monday and I have various other commitments. So yeah, sorry it is short and I will be slower on updating for a while.


	11. Chapter 10: Departing

Elsa rushed into the Denerim Chantry, which was laden with injured soldiers and healers. Isolde, Wulff, Bryland, Nathaniel and Vaughan followed her in, with the several high ranked officers who were left in Denerim. As they approached the back of the Chantry it became apparent of the casualties they had taken. Anora, Howe, Loghain, Cauthrien, 12 Royal Guards and a endless amount of guardsmen lay gravely wounded.

"Maker!" Isolde muttered, her accent thick and overpowering the groans of pain from the many injured men.

"Elsa, my girl" Howe whispered. Elsa dropped down and moved closer.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"Find whoever did this" Howe croaked as he succumed to unconsciousness. Elsa looked and allowed a tear to flow freely down her face but quickly removed it. She was a Cousland. Not some weeping girl. She approached Loghain, only to be waved off by Ser Cauthrien.

"Cauthrien, what happened?" Elsa whispered.

"Qunari stormed the side gates and overwhelmed our small force that patrol the side streets and ran straight into the Palace courtyard. By then we knew what was happening and we had our forces prepared but they cut through like butter. They reached myself, Loghain, Howe and the small number of royal guards that you see here. We delayed them but a few got through to Anora but we did push them back" Cauthrien explained.

"Right, thank you Cauthrien" Elsa turned to face the nobility and high officers.

"What should we do?" Vaughan asked.

"You and Nathaniel are here anyway so the city has some semblance of order. Officers, continue the best you can with who you have and secure the side entrances better. Isolde, you can wait for Howe if you wish but we need to find what happened here. Bryland, Wulff and I need to leave for Ostagar. I trust you to keep order until Loghain or Anora wakes up" Elsa ordered her colleagues. They dispersed with nods as the orders were carried out. Elsa left with Bryland and Wulff.

"When do we depart?" Bryland questioned.

"Now" Elsa stated.

"How long will it take?" Wulff inquired.

"If we march from now and use every second of daylight, only stopping when the goes down... a week. But if we stop for rests, breakfast, lunch and dinner and sleep in... 3 weeks" Elsa informed.

"Can we march the troops under those conditions for a week?" Bryland worried.

"No, we can sure as hell try. We can rest in the Lothering ruins, as that is... was the last bastion of life before the darkspawn lines" Elsa explained. The Arls nodded. They passed out the gates and proceeded to their camps to ready the troops.

"Men, double time, form up!" Elsa shouted as her men scrambled to break camp and form up. She walked towards her more prepared guards as they were already done.

"Yes, Teryna?" the Captain spoke.

"Send a message to the Chantry and ask them if they wish to come with us to Lothering and one to the Grey Wardens to ask if they wish to head down to recover anything" Elsa instructed as they men took off to the Chantry and the Courier office. Wulff and Bryland approached with their men as Elsas formed up.

"Ready, Teryna?" Bryland investigated.

"Hold on, I sent messages to the Chantry and Grey Wardens to ask if they wish to come. I don't expect they Wardens response but they Chantry, I do" Elsa elaborated.

"Ahh, the Chantry did want to search for survivors" Bryland added..

"I do believe that is them" Wulff pointed out.

"Mothers, Templars. Are you here to come with us?" Elsa inquired.

"This is Knight Commander Bryant and I am Reverend Mother Chloe. We are the former leaders of the Lothering Chantry" Reverend Chloe introduced.

"Well, I am Teryna Elsa Cousland. This is Arl Wulff and Arl Bryland" Elsa also introduced.

"Are you heading to Ostagar?" Reverend Mother Chloe asked.

"We are. We intend to leave you in Lothering while we and the Grey Wardens we will meet at Lothering head to Ostagar" Elsa explained.

"Well then, what is our schedule?" Bryant questioned.

"We march until sundown, rest until dawn, march until sundown etcetera" Elsa explained further.

"Thats a rigorous march" Bryant commented.

"It is the difference between a week march or a three week march" Bryland chimed in.

"Well then, four hours until sundown, let us go" Chloe ordered.

"Highever, take the front, South Reach behind, then the Chantry and then West Hills take the rear" Elsa commanded as the lines were formed. Reverend Mother Chloe, Knight Commander Bryant, Arl Wulff, Arl Bryland and Teryna Elsa Cousland led the group into the first of many dangerous, long marches towards the very depths of hell. No one was happy.

A/N: So guys I finally updated. Now I have been playing Inquisition lately, which is why, along with Christmas and New Year, is why this hasn't been updated in forever. Now there are two points I would like to bring up. Now the first paragraph will be non spoiler as much as I can. The second will be full spoilers:

1st: There is a companion who has something to say about Ostagar and Loghain. He gives 2 perspectives. The first is of Loghain being a tyrannical general, snarling as he left the Grey Wardens and King Calain die. The second is of a powerful General, tactically withdrawing from an obvious trap, saddened that he could save his friend. Now I believe that the Cannon had you believe the first opinion as you are a Grey Warden and everyone you talk to appears to hate him or you believe is "blind" or has some reason to say good things about him. This Fanfiction is based on the second opinion, that Loghain knew that it was a trap and left his friend, sadly, to die and Elsa and Howe are simply people that he had on his side incase the Darkspawn did win.

SPOILERS BELOW!

2nd: Solas says that he witnessed the Battle of Ostagar through the Fade and he saw two different viewpoints. The first is of Loghain being a tyrannical general, snarling as he left the Grey Wardens and King Calain die. The second is of a powerful General, tactically withdrawing from an obvious trap, saddened that he could save his friend. Now I believe that the Cannon had you believe the first opinion as you are a Grey Warden and everyone you talk to appears to hate him or you believe is "blind" or has some reason to say good things about him. This Fanfiction is based on the second opinion, that Loghain knew that it was a trap and left his friend, sadly, to die and Elsa and Howe are simply people that he had on his side incase the Darkspawn did win. Also Quartermaster Threnn believed the second opinion as she was actually there and served under him and said it was a trap.

SPOILERS OVER!

So whatever paragraph you read, you know know what is happening and my take on how Loghain felt and what he did. Hope you had a very Merry Christmas/Kwanzaa/whatever else you celebrate and have a very Happy New Year. Have a wonderful 2015 and please R&R


End file.
